The CrackFic That Went Terribly Wrong
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Don't look now, but Ganondorf's in your attic! This Fic rated T because the Author is accused of being the Iblis Trigger and things are getting kinda out of hand in the weapons department. Also rated T because of the attempted murder of Navi in a popcorn bag and guys with very, very, very, VERY VERY creepy voices. You have been warned. Now go read this. No Yaoi. It's awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is ****The CrackFic That Went Terribly Wrong****. You know it's gonna be good. It begins dumb…ends awesome… Because there are Zelda people and Sonic people in the same story!**

Lordoftheghostking28— or GhostKing—and her friend anabethchase98—or Sarah—were sitting around GhostKing's TV, watching Doctor Who. It was a very normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone was happy.

"I hate today." GhostKing grumbled. "_Too_ happy."

By some unknown force, the sky darkened, the birds were all shot, and everyone's power except theirs was blown out.

"That's better."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "GhostKing, come on. Sun is essential. And how did you do that…? I thought your Author Powers were revoked!...along with mine…and besides, we can't control the weather!"

"Rain is essential too." GhostKing pointed to the window, where large, fat raindrops were pounding on the glass. "And this is a good episode." She kept watching the show.

Sarah rolled her eyes but continued watching too. That was about when a random portal opened and a big ball of dark green rolled out, a sword flying out after the guy and sticking into the wall an inch from GhostKing's head. She stared at the newcomer with mild shock in her eyes while Sarah stood up and squealed, "_LIIIIIIIINK_!"

Said Hero jumped up and threw the Gale Boomerang at her, throwing her into the couch an inch from GhostKing. The Author sighed. "Let me guess…Midna's portal failed, didn't it?"

Link nodded.

"And she didn't come with you for some reason?"

Another nod.

"Ok. Want to watch Doctor Who with us?"

Link sat on the floor and watched TV with them. Sarah finally recovered from shock of being attacked by some guy and whispered hopefully to her friend, "Will he ask me out?"

"Sarah, all he says is random screams." GhostKing said.

"Oh. Yeah." Sarah stared evilly at Link's hat, but he didn't notice.

That was about when another portal opened and Navi came through, being annoying.

"_HEY! HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LINK! MIDNA IS FREAKING OUT! LISTEN! HEY! HEY! HEY!_"

"AAAAAGH!" Link roared, grabbing Navi out of the air and stuffing her in an empty popcorn bag before taking his sword from the wall and stabbing it fifty times.

GhostKing and Sarah were left sitting there with terrified looks on their faces.

"Ah," Link sighed. He cleared his throat and reached inside the mutilated bag again.

"_HEY! HEY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! HEY! HEY! HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_"

Link drew his lantern from nowhere and set the bag on fire. GhostKing and Sarah were still watching in shock.

The bag finally extinguished itself, leaving nothing but ashes. Navi popped out of them, completely unharmed, and screamed profanities before crashing through a window and flying out into the pouring rain.

Link muttered something under his breath before turning back to the two Authors. He shrugged, and they resumed watching Doctor Who. Because Navi was gone, there were no more interruptions. Also because Navi was gone, there was never going to be anyone annoying around, ever.

Until the other portal opened.

"HOLY SHEET!" Sarah jumped as it opened behind her and someone came flying through, pushing her to the ground.

"O great Goddesses of Hyrule, I need your help…" Zelda trailed off. "Wait a second…who are you? What is this demonic thing?" She pointed to the TV.

"Uh…this is my house." GhostKing said. "That's a TV. You fell through the wrong portal too, didn't you?"

"Obviously so." Zelda looked terrified. "This is no time to be delaying! Ganondorf is trying to take over Hyrule again!"

"Well, we can't really do anything." Sarah explained. "Doctor Who is on. And GhostKing got herself kicked off the Author Council for a while because she set firecrackers in the main hall. We don't have Author Power to send you back or anything. How did you get here in the first place?"

"I attempted to find the Goddesses. And I ended up here." Zelda cast Link a glare, but he was too occupied with the TV and the flashy images on it.

"Also Navi is here somewhere…but Link tried to kill it and it flew away." Sarah shrugged.

From outside above the pouring rain came the shout of, "_I AM NOT AN IT!_"

"Eh, whatever."

"So what do we do now?" Zelda asked.

"Watch Doctor Who. Eventually the Council of Authors will call back and allow GhostKing and I some power." Sarah said.

And so they watched Doctor Who. But of course it was interrupted by another portal opening, this time behind GhostKing.

"HOLY FIRETRUCK!" She shouted, falling off the couch onto Link.

"Iblis Trigger! I will destroy you now! You can't escape your fate! You…you…" Silver the Hedgehog trailed off as he stood and faced Sarah. "Uh…"

"Hi!" Sarah waved. "Want to watch Doctor Who with us?"

"Uh…wait…what happened? Where's the portal?" Silver spun around just in time to see the portal vanish. Then he caught sight of GhostKing. "IBLIS TRIGGER!"

"_WHAT?_" GhostKing screamed before he jumped at her, grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back. "OW! WHAT THE HELLO ARE YOU DOING?"

"You're the cause of the destruction in the future!" Silver said, taking Link's Master Sword when he wasn't looking. "I have to destroy you for the future!"

"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PSYCHO AUTHOR! IN FACT, THE IBLIS TRIGGER ISN'T AN AUTHOR! HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" GhostKing shouted. "HEY! MORONS WATCHING DOCTOR WHO! HELP ME!"

They ignored her and turned the TV volume up.

GhostKing managed to rip the sword out of Silver's grip and pinned him against the wall by his throat. "Ok, what happened to end you up here? Welcome to Earth."

"…Ow…" He squeaked.

"Kill me and there's going to be a lot of paperwork to fill out." GhostKing threatened, letting him go. "And I have the ability to destroy you by just looking at you. So don't push it, buster." Major bluff, but Silver didn't see through it.

"Where's Blaze?" Silver looked around the room as though she was hiding. "Where am I on 'Earth'? What's going on?"

"I don't know. But as far as we know, a fairy and two Elvish/Human/Hylians have been teleported here along with you. I'm GhostKing. That's Sarah, and Link and Zelda."

"How am I gonna get back to my world?" Silver kicked at the ashes of the popcorn bag that Link used to try and kill Navi.

"We're working on that." GhostKing said. She glanced towards the others, who were still glued to the TV. "Or…at least I am." She picked up Link's sword and swished it through the air a few times, accidentally bringing it down on a nearby coffee table and slicing through it as if it were butter. "Oops…"

So they watched Doctor Who. At least…until another portal opened.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU GO BACK TO YOUR OWN WORLD BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" Sarah screamed, bashing Mario and Luigi back through the portal. It closed. They were safe from creepy Authors and the Authors were safe from fat plumbers.

Then another portal opened behind her and someone pushed her to the floor. "AAAGH! WHY ME?"

Shadow the Hedgehog stood, glancing around with a dead look on his face. "Not again…" He muttered. "What the _hell_ is wrong with that Emerald?"

"What, this has happened before?" Silver asked, horrified.

"Once I was teleported off on a starship. Another time I was attacked by things called Metroids. And both times it was all because of that-" Here, Sarah covered her ears and hummed a theme song so she wouldn't have to listen to the profanity. "-ing purple Emerald!"

"Didn't Mephiles have that one?" Silver wondered.

"Yes. We have to get back and get that Emerald before something terrible happens and something worse than Iblis is released into the world." Shadow stared at the people in the room, finally setting his gaze on GhostKing.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not the Iblis Trig-_AAAAGHAAA_!" She screamed as both hedgehogs attacked her. "_INFERIOR BEINGS! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU DO NOT CEASE TO PUMMEL ME!_"

"She will." Sarah added evilly.

"Tell me this is all a dream." Zelda squeaked. Link patted her shoulder comfortingly.

**XxXxXxXx**

A bit later GhostKing had swiped Link's sword and was using it to keep the two hedgehogs away from her. But still they found ways to beat the tar out of her when she was least expecting it. So Sarah tied Silver to the broken coffee table and locked Shadow in a closet…somehow.

"What did I do to deserve this?" GhostKing shouted. "WHY ME?"

"Hi-ya?" Link suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." GhostKing made toast and put Nutella on the toast and ate it. It made her calmer… And then a bit hyper.

Meanwhile, Shadow blew up the closet along with the front hall and tried to kill GhostKing again. But she was hyper and on guard and had a sword. So that wasn't the best of ideas.

Meanwhile…again…it was still pouring rain outside. And Navi was taking shelter in the attic. It was sort of dusty in there.

She heard a noise, but thought it was just another bat and ignored it. But when the so-called _BAT_ spoke, she freaked out. Because that _BAT_ sounded a heck of a lot like Ganondorf.

"Mind explaining where I am?"

At first, Navi thought he was talking to her. She almost said something, but didn't. Instead, another, unknown and very, very, very, VERY, _VERY_ creepy voice answered his.

"Not where we need to be."

"What gave it away?" Ganondorf growled.

"If we are to return to our worlds, we need to work together."

"I can handle the pipsqueaks in this house. I'm the wielder of the Triforce of Power! Who do you think I am?" Ganondorf laughed.

A flash of blue-ish light nearly made Navi jump out the window. Instead she came close to tears as the very, very, very, VERY, _VERY_ creepy voice said, "I think you're no match for me."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you." GhostKing growled. "You don't kill me _YET_ and I'll help you find a way back to your worlds. After we find a way, you can kill me. Because by then I'd have talked some sense into you and you won't want to. Deal?"

"Hi-Ya." Link said, stating that he didn't want to kill anyone in the first place.

"Deal." Zelda sighed. Anything to get back to Hyrule and stop Ganondorf.

"Fine. But you're not going anywhere! No outside communication!" Silver hissed.

"Yeah, who would I call? The police? 'Hello, I'm being attacked by two psycho hedgehogs who think I'm the Iblis Trigger. Get the SWAT team over here, pronto.'" GhostKing said sarcastically. "I think not."

Shadow just glared at her.

"Hey, where did Navi go?" Sarah asked, looking around outside. "I mean…it sorta disappeared."

Then another window broke and Navi came flying in, screaming, "_I'M NOT AN IT!_"

"Sorry I asked." Sarah sighed, facepalming.

"Hey! Hey! You don't believe this!" Navi gasped. "Listen! Don't look now, but Ganondorf's in your attic! Hey! And a guy with a really, really, really, REALLY, _REALLY_ creepy voice!"

Everyone sort of shut up.

"_Ganondorf_ _is in my attic_?" GhostKing said in a terrified voice. "Nightmares…I'm going to have them."

"Hey! You're welcome!" Navi said. "Hey! But for real…they really are! Listen!"

"If that's the case…we need to get out of here." Zelda said. "He could demolish this house in an instant."

"And we don't even have Author Power…" Sarah muttered to herself. "Good going, GhostKing."

"Oh no he doesn't." GhostKing growled, lifting Link's sword dramatically. "I'm going to stop him."

"THAT'S SUICIDE!" Zelda shrieked.

"Ah… at least we're not the ones killing her…" Silver muttered to himself.

GhostKing ran up the steps and threw open the attic door, entering into the dark, dusty and very, very, very hot room. The Master Sword glowed and GhostKing freaked out.

"_ORCS? ORCS ARE NEAR_?"

"No. That's only in Lord of the Rings." Sarah sighed. "And that sword's not Sting."

"…Right." GhostKing said awkwardly.

Everyone sort of pushed her into the attic, waiting for her to die in an explosion of evil-coloured light. Five minuets passed before GhostKing said, "There's no one here. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me, Navi."

"But…but…" The little fairy sniffed. Then she broke out in tears and fell onto Link's shoulder. "HE WAS! HE WAS THERE! WE'RE ALL IN DANGER!"

"Uh-huh." Link rolled his eyes sarcastically, and then flicked her off his shoulder.

"IT'S TRUE! I SWEAR!" Navi wailed as she hit the wall.

"Yeah…come on. Let's go back downstairs." GhostKing said. The crew followed her .

Outside, the rain was falling even more heavily, complete with lightning. Everyone gathered around the table, thinking the thoughts to be thunk.

"Where did this storm come from?" Sarah asked.

"No clue. I love it." GhostKing said.

Link jumped up, his chair falling over with a loud BANG. He pointed out the window, screaming random battle cries and such.

Everyone whipped around to stare into the forest that bordered GhostKing's property. There, standing in one of the tallest trees, was an outline of a tall, stocky man. Lightning flashed, catching his evil eyes. On his left hand, a Triforce glowed.

"Come on!" Zelda shouted, running for the door. "We have to stop him!"

Link grabbed his sword from GhostKing, who ran to the kitchen and grabbed sharp, long knives. "Are you nuts?"

Zelda and Link were already out in the lawn, yelling up at Ganondorf. Link threw his boomerang, but something deflected it. Ganondorf laughed evilly and then vanished in a swirl of what appeared to be smoke, flying over the treetops and further into GhostKing's neighborhood. He probably was going to set up camp in the abandoned house.

"Crap," Sarah muttered.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH TODAY? WHY IS THE KING OF EVIL IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD? WHY AM I YELLING?" GhostKing yelled.

"Shut up!" Silver growled.

Everyone stood out in the rain for a few more seconds before Link lead the way back inside. Zelda made hot chocolate for everyone, somehow knowing how to work a stove. Oh well…she _did_ have the Triforce of Knowledge…

"Ooooh!" Sarah squealed. "There's marshmallows in it! Yey! Thanks, Zelda!"

Link, with the Triforce of Courage, took the first sip and burned his lips off. Luckily, Navi found some Red Potion in his bag and made him drink it. He regrew his lips. It was as though nothing happened.

"That was really creepy." Zelda facepalmed.

Silver glanced from the hot chocolate he was holding to Link and then back, finally setting the mug on the table and glaring at it like it would self-destruct or something. GhostKing snickered, nearly snorting scalding liquid through her nose.

"So…what do we do now?" Sarah asked. "We're no match against Ganondorf…but yet somehow Link always defeats him singlehandedly."

"Dumb luck." Zelda sighed.

"Hey!" Link growled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Navi chimed in. Shadow swatted her into the window.

"Ahhh…finally. Quiet." GhostKing sighed.

_THUNK_.

Everyone stared towards the staircase. "What was that?" Silver asked.

"It…sounded like it came from the attic. Something fell over." Sarah squeaked. "But don't worry! All we have to do is fling hot chocolate at whoever it is! It'll burn them to death!"

Link rolled his eyes and shook his head, drawing his sword. He began to lead the way towards the stairs. Everyone else grabbed knives or something sharp.

_THUNK_. Something else fell over.

"Is Ganondorf back in the attic?" Zelda asked awkwardly.

Sarah snickered. "Don't look now, but Ganondorf's in your attic…"

"Shut up, Sarah!" GhostKing growled.

They were gathered around the attic door, ready to fight whatever demon was in there. Link's sword was glowing, fooling all LOTR fans into thinking Orcs were in there. He reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

It was quiet in there. No movement at all.

"Maybe we imagined it…?" Silver suggested.

A box teetered and fell, breaking a lot of glass Christmas ornaments. Something darted at the group…Link jumped backwards and pushed Zelda into everyone else, who fell down the stairs. What could only be described as a huge cloud of darkness flew out of the attic door, swarming the hall and darting right at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Shadow shouted, throwing a Chaos Spear at the cloud. It went right through it, hitting the wall and leaving a scorch mark. Everyone rolled out of the way as it swooped down at the door and vanished through it somehow. GhostKing managed to reach the door first and pull it open just in time to see the dark cloud vanish in the pouring rain.

"Anyone know what that was?" she asked, still on guard.

"Bad news?" Sarah growled sarcastically.

"Yeah, well…besides that."

"Hey! Maybe that was the guy with the very, very, very, VERY, _VERY_ creepy voice that was with Ganondorf earlier!" Navi suggested.

"Yes, Navi. Because darkness can talk." Zelda sighed. "Whatever that was…I believe we'll be encountering it later. GhostKing, Sarah…you have power?"

"Uh…well…um…" Sarah started. "We _did_. Then the Author Council revoked our power for a while because GhostKing set off firecrackers in the main hall."

"She doesn't have power! DEATH TO THE IBLIS TRIGGER!" Silver screamed, throwing himself at GhostKing and grabbing her leg, pulling her to the ground.

"SARAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" GhostKing screeched as Shadow started charging another Chaos Spear.

"I cannot tell a lie." Sarah said with a straight face.

Link managed to deflect Shadow's Spear with his sword, but now there was another scorch mark in the roof. "Hi-YA!"

"What?" Shadow asked.

"He said, 'Come on, we need everyone alive for right now. Who knows what Ganondorf is planning.'" Zelda translated.

"Yeah, seriously. Kill my friend and you'll have a lot worse than Iblis on your mind." Sarah growled.

"So you really don't have power?" Silver asked. "I should have known! No wonder you weren't fighting back!"

"How do you know I really don't have power? I could be so powerful that one wrong move in defense would leave you dead!" GhostKing hissed.

"Because Sarah just told us you don't have power and you're a firework maniac!"

GhostKing mumbled curses that luckily no one could hear. If she had Author Power to back her up, everyone in the room may be dead or in a coma.

"So…what now?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I think Ganondorf was heading for the old, abandoned house in the neighborhood. At least, that's where I'd set up base." Sarah suggested.

"Right. Wait a second…don't you two have parents? I should have noticed this sooner, but…" Zelda sighed.

"Oh yeah, my parents went somewhere with my brothers and left me here. Then I invited Sarah over, which is technically illegal in my house without parents around, and we hung out and random things happened." GhostKing facepalmed.

"Ah, right."

"So are we going to the abandoned house?" Silver asked.

"We probably should." Zelda said.

**SIX RAIN PONCHOS AND LOTS OF KNIVES AND SWORDS LATER**…

"It doesn't fit," Silver hissed.

GhostKing nearly burst out laughing. He was wearing a blue rain poncho, but it was tailored to fit a human, so of course he looked like some midget Jedi or something. "Sorry, they don't come in hedgehog size."

"Hi-ya!" Link said, stating they should go now.

So they left for the house. It was still pouring, and without the ponchos they would have been soaked. They came to the abandoned house and stood under the porch thing as Zelda unlocked the door with her power. They entered into the bare and kinda lonely front hall.

"Split up." Shadow suggested.

So Sarah, Zelda and Shadow went one way while GhostKing, Link and Silver went the other. "I'm watching you, Iblis Trigger…" Silver growled.

"Oh, give it a rest!" GhostKing hissed.

**AND SO…WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THEY DEFEAT THE KING OF EVIL (Again)? WILL THEY FIX THAT BLANK, BLANK BLANKITY BLANK EMERALD? WILL THE TWO AUTHORS GET THEIR POWER BACK? WILL SILVER DEFEAT THE IBLIS TRIGGER? WILL GHOSTKING PROVE SHE'S _NOT_ THE IBLIS TRIGGER BEFORE THEN?**

**Find out whenever.**

**And remember to leave a review. And favorite this, and follow, and all that fun stuffs!**


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

** Welcome back to the randomness that is quickly turning serious. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter…and now on to whatever this crap is…**

Sarah, Zelda and Shadow were exploring the abandoned kitchen. There really wasn't much to see there, unless Ganondorf was hiding in a cupboard. They moved on, exploring the other bare, uninviting rooms in the forgotten house.

"This is depressing." Sarah said. "No one's lived here for…I think three years. We discovered that the hard way on Halloween. We went to get candy from these people, and no one answered the door. We looked in the windows…and maybe it was a trick of the light, who knows…but the curtains were slashed and something dark was staining the carpet-" she trailed off as she walked into the last room on the first floor, this room having slashed curtains and dark stains on the carpet. "Oh, crud…"

"Maybe someone was murdered here." Zelda suggested. "And that's why its abandoned."

Shadow stared at the dark stain, thinking for a second before saying, "Grape juice,"

"That's a relief." Sarah sighed.

"But the stains on the curtains aren't grape juice."

"Oh, crud…" Sarah facepalmed.

** MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS**...

GhostKing, Link and Silver were currently staring out a window.

"What an old, depressing house." GhostKing remarked. "I want to buy it."

"Hopefully after you rid it of demons." Silver said.

"Well, duh. But with a few creepy couches and stuff, this place could be a haunted house."

"Hi-ya." Link said, stating that they should search the other rooms.

"Right." GhostKing lead the way.

The other rooms were exacally like the first. Creepy, old and abandoned. No kings of evil. Perhaps that was a good thing.

"I wonder if there's an attic." Silver wondered.

"If there is, I'm not going in. Link! You have the Triforce of Courage, don't you? Go find the attic for us!" GhostKing volunteered him.

"Wha…?" Link said, suddenly looking like a scared kid.

"Aw, fine, whatever. I didn't even see an attic entrance anyway. Maybe there's a basement." GhostKing suggested, going back down the stairs to meet up with the other guys again.

They found them in the empty living room, Sarah sticking her head up the chimney. "HELLO?" She shouted.

"Sarah! Seriously?" Zelda was facepalming.

"Hey, you never know." Sarah said, pulling her face out of the chimney. Her hair was now black along with her entire face. Everyone stared, but she didn't notice.

"Uh…Sarah…" Silver started. "Your face is covered in soot."

"AAAH I JUST DYED MY HAIR YESTERDAY!" Sarah screamed, but then she calmed down and snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. She just stood there looking dumb.

"What was that suppost to do?" Shadow asked.

"I FORGOT! I DON'T HAVE AUTHOR POWER!" Sarah wailed, turning towards GhostKing with murder in her eyes. "DIE, IBLIS TRIGGER!"

"NOOOOO!" GhostKing screamed as Silver lunged at her too. Shadow just sighed as the Author and hedgehog beat her up.

But luckily, before GhostKing was killed, a loud _BUMP_ caught their attention.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

"Hi-ya." Link said softly, stating that the sound had come from down below them.

…from…

…the…

…_BASEMENT_.

"All right. We'll sacrifice GhostKing." Silver said. "Get up!"

GhostKing got up and tackled him to the ground, slamming his face into the carpet. "_AHAMMMAA!_" Silver said.

"HI-YA!" Link screamed, stating that they needed to work together and defeat Ganondorf and all evil in the old, creepy house.

Everyone grumbled things, but they began to get along. At least Silver, Sarah and GhostKing weren't trying to kill each other.

The basement door was located nearby the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the door and Link slowly pulled it open…and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAGH! WHAT? WHAT THE HELL COULD BE THAT SCARY?" Sarah screamed, paling and nearly falling backwards.

Navi flitted out from the basement, giving a passed-out Link a long stare. "Hey! It's dark down there! Hey! I don't know what happened, but someone's down there! Hey! Listen! Link! Get up! I COMMAND YOU!"

Link got up, looking like he would kill his fairy if he could find a way to. If Navi could survive being stabbed at in a popcorn bag and then set on fire…this thing was invincible.

They slowly began making their way down the dark, ominous stairs. Zelda conjured a fireball and Link pulled out his lantern and they began to explore.

If the upstairs was deserted, then this was the complete opposite. Boxes and other stuff were piled everywhere, coated in dust from long ago. If the situation wasn't so dire, the group probably would have stolen everything. Zelda pointed to the top of one box nearby.

There was a handprint on it, fresh too from the lack of dust that had settled over it.

"H…hello?" Silver whispered.

No one answered. It was eerily quiet.

"Maybe there's really no one here. Maybe we imagined everything. We should just go now-" Sarah was cut off as the door to the basement slammed shut.

"Ok, I'm worried now." GhostKing muttered.

"If there is anyone here, show yourself!" Shadow growled.

No reply. GhostKing sighed and was about to voice her thoughts about going when something wrapped around her mouth, pulling her backwards into the darkness. The world darkened completely for her…

"GhostKing…?" Sarah squeaked, realizing her friend was gone.

A cold, bone-chilling laugh rose from in front of them. In the dim light the group was shedding over the basement, a figure rose.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda hissed.

"You are foolish to come here." The king of evil continued laughing. "Because you will never leave!"

**XxXxXxXx**

The first thing GhostKing realized was that it was_ hot_.

Like being stuck in an oven left in the sun.

She opened her eyes, but only darkness surrounded her. Something popped into her mind; there was only one place she knew that was hot as heck and darkened like this that held Christmas decorations. Her attic.

"Wha…where am I?" she grumbled, just to secure any doubt. That was about when she realized she was tied to a bunch of boxes, unable to move very much.

"Very close to home. But of course your friends do not know this at the moment." Came a very, very, very, VERY, _VERY_ creepy voice.

Navi was right. GhostKing sighed inwardly; this was going to add to the random things that all seemed to be happening that day. Partly because Navi was right about something.

"Ah, so this is like…my attic?" GhostKing wondered.

The voice hesitated. "…Yes."

"Ah, ok. So I'll just wait for them to come back and then I'll make a lot of noise. They'll find me eventually." GhostKing tried to chew at the ropes. Where did these come from, anyway? Her brother's boy scout stuff?

"Not unless I decide to silence you permanently." The voice said evilly. "Or _he_ decides to destroy them."

GhostKing figured the 'he' was Ganondorf. She sighed. Maybe this would be a bit tougher. "Who the heck are you, anyway? Are you Zant? If so, you scare the heck out of me, and you remind me of a fish on crack."

A slight purple glow began to spread throughout the hot attic. It barely shed enough light to illuminate the area around GhostKing's boxes she was tied to, but it was enough for her to see who was practically three inches from her face.

"OH GOOD CHAOS!" She shouted, completely taken by surprise. "I thought it was bad enough with Ganondorf running around here…"

Mephiles the Dark just laughed. "He is weak compared to my power. He believes that I will use the power I will acquire to send him back."

"What power?" GhostKing sighed.

"Your Author Power." Mephiles said.

"Sorry, man…you're about three days too late. I got 'em revoked for setting off fireworks in the main hall." GhostKing said smugly. "And don't think about going after Sarah either. She's met the same fate."

Mephiles walked away from the light the purple Chaos Emerald was producing, going back into the darkness of the attic. GhostKing whistled a few songs, boredom setting in. She wondered if this guy was going to kill her. If he was, he'd better do it quickly because she was bored.

"Hey, I have a question!" She asked loudly. "Why do Silver and Shadow think I'm the Iblis Trigger?"

From the dark in front of her came the reply, "Because you are,"

** XxXxXxXx**

"GhostKing? If you're trying to trick us, this isn't funny!" Sarah squeaked. Her friend still hadn't come back from where she had stumbled away from the light. The door opened at the top of the stairs and closed just as quickly. Had she abandoned them?

"Prepare to die!" Ganondorf growled, unsheathing a manly pink sword.

The group scattered as the sword came down in the middle of their group. Link's lantern skittered off into a corner and went out, and Zelda couldn't focus on the fireball while dodging attacks from the pink sword-wielding evil king. So they were left in complete darkness.

Luckily, luck was on their side. Ganondorf's sword glowed, as did Link's. Also Silver did too. So it wasn't_ actually_ complete darkness, and they knew where Ganondorf was. Confusing, neh?

"GET THE PINK SWORD GUY!" Sarah screamed.

Judging by the bright flash and the loud crash, Silver had attacked Ganondorf and was thrown backwards into a load of boxes. "Ow." He muttered.

Link had grabbed his sword and was now attempting to push Ganondorf into more boxes and confuse him. The others helped, mostly by throwing things at his face.

The King of Evil became highly agitated, swinging his large, rose sword at them and missing by mere inches. The attack on him didn't cease and he was forced to run towards the basement stairs, shielding his head from flying objects the group threw at him. Link pursued, screaming a loud battle cry of, "AAAAHHH!"

Just as Ganondorf reached the door, he dissolved into dark smoke and slipped out through the keyhole, locking it as he went. Link hacked the door down with his sword, but his enemy was long gone.

"What do we do now?" Zelda asked.

"We find GhostKing." Shadow said.

"Yeah! Who knows what the Iblis Trigger is planning!" Silver growled. Sarah gave him a withering look, and he muttered, "I mean…that crazy Author…she could be rigging the showers with pineapple-flavored cream cheese."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Where do you think she could be?"

"Hi-ya," Link said, stating that she obviously wasn't in the old abandoned house.

"Well, we know that, Hero." Zelda said. "But where would Ganondorf take her? I mean…is there another place in this neighborhood that would offer a hiding place to evil villains?"

"Not that I know of." Sarah sighed. "Come on, let's head back to the house. We'll think of something there."

** XxXxXxXx**

"All right, stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the heck you mean by 'I am the Iblis Trigger.'" GhostKing growled, reaching the end of her patience. "And this had better be a good explanation. Who really shelters Iblis and what the heck do I do to release him?"

Mephiles just laughed, making GhostKing shiver in the thousand-degree heat of the attic. "You'll find out…very soon."

"THAT QUALIFIES AS A RIDDLE!" GhostKing roared. She continued yelling things, mostly profanity, until something soft that tasted of cloth was stuffed in her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"I would think you know by now, anyway." Mephiles said.

"Mmmmmf," GhostKing growled.

"The others are coming back to the house. We should tie her up." Came Ganondorf's voice to her right, nearly scaring her to death.

"MMMF MFMFF FFF MMF!" GhostKing tried to scream, stating that she could still make noise even if she was tied up.

Ganondorf and Mephiles tied her up with old clothes tied together. They were pretty skilled with knots, too. GhostKing was now very ticked. "Ffmm mmm." She swore.

"One sound out of you and Ganondorf will kill them all, one by one." Mephiles said evilly. GhostKing could see him in the dim light of the purple Emerald, and if he had a mouth, he would have been smiling.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Well, this sucks." Sarah sighed, sinking into the couch and flipping on the TV. "GhostKing's kidnapped, Ganondorf is on the loose, I have no idea when her family is going to come home, and I have no idea when the Author Council is going to give us back our powers."

"That does suck." Zelda agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Shadow asked.

"Well, we need to find Ganondorf, but he doesn't want to show his ugly face. So we'll have to wait until he's spotted by someone or something. Then we'll knock the living crap out of him and call it a day." Sarah decided.

"Sounds good to me." Silver said. "But we also need to destroy the Iblis Trigger too."

"_No you do not_." Sarah glared evilly, making the hedgehog curl up and hide under the couch. Shadow just sighed.

"Hi-ya?" Link asked, holding up a jar of Nutella.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Sarah lunged for it and grabbed it. She then put it lovingly on the table, as though it would explode if it touched the wood too fast.

"_Hi-ya_?" Link asked, asking if there were indeed explosives in the jar.

"No. It's just a gift from the heavens…and it needs to be treated like it." Sarah said, opening the jar up and sticking her finger in. "And GhostKing would kill you if you dropped it." She licked the Nutella off her finger and almost passed out from awesomeness.

"Hi-ya?" Link asked.

"Sure, you can have some."

Link tried the Nutella.

Sarah had to beat him with a hardcover _Harry Potter_ book to keep him away from it after that.

"IT'S _SOO_ GOOD!" Silver shouted after he witnessed the awesomeness also.

"Wow," Shadow managed to say.

But the _shocker_ was…

…Zelda thought it was too sweet.

"_WHAAAAAAAAT?_"

"It's just…uh…too sweet. I'm not used to that much sugar." Zelda handed the Nutella jar back to Sarah. "It's good and all…but too much of it at once is just an overload."

"You sound like my mom." Sarah growled.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"Well…I'll go see if GhostKing has any candy in her room. Then we can eat it." Sarah headed for the stairs.

Halfway up there, she heard a thump from the attic. She stood still as she heard, "You idiot! What are you doing? They'll hear you!"

She turned and ran back downstairs. "He's in the attic again." She said breathlessly. "And if I'm right, GhostKing's probably in there too. Let's take them by surprise."

They trooped up the stairs, weapons at the ready. Sarah was about to pull open the door when Zelda asked, "Wait…where's Navi? It hasn't been around here for a while."

There was a crash from the kitchen and the little fairy flew up towards them, sitting on the attic doorknob and screaming as loudly as she could, "_I'M NOT AN IIIIIIIT!_"

The entire group grimaced. "So much for 'sneak attack'." Shadow growled.

The attic door burst open, throwing Navi to the ground as a huge cloud of smoke burst out, taking shape at the bottom of the stairs.

But it wasn't Ganondorf that materialized there…

"_Mephiles?_" Silver gaped. "What are you doing here? Did Ganondorf get you too?"

Mephiles laughed humorlessly. "Ganondorf? He can't even overthrow a puny teenager!"

Link glared.

"No, he and I are going to stop you all. And there's nothing you can do. Once the Iblis Trigger is destroyed, nothing can stop us!"

There was a flash of light and the demon changed. His eyes were now bright pink, the irises still green. A crystal-like substance seemed to coat him almost entirely and the creepiness level skyrocketed. "Prepare to die!"

** XxXxXxXx**

** Darn you, Navi! **

** Ok, so I actually have no idea why I'm the Iblis Trigger…so this next chapter should be interesting. Be prepared for anything from extremely serious to absolutely hilarious. I'm not even sure. So this should be awesome.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Navi screeched, darting into GhostKing's room and slamming the door shut. Everyone else sorta stood there, unsure of what was going on exacally.

"H…hi-ya!" Link stuttered, pointing into the attic. Ganondorf was standing there, looking evil as always. His pink sword was at the ready, scaring the heck out of the group.

"Why are you doing this?" Silver asked Mephiles.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The demon said. The purple Chaos Emerald was hovering above his hand.

"Yeah! And why is GhostKing the Iblis Trigger?" Sarah chimed in.

"Because she is. I believe the real question to ask is, 'who is actually sheltering Iblis' spirit and how does he get released into your world?'"

That left the group in sort of a daze.

Mephiles didn't wait for their shocked responses and went right into explaining. "If GhostKing is the Iblis Trigger, then that means someone near and dear to her may be sheltering the spirit of the fire god."

Everyone looked at Sarah.

"Oh, not a friend. It would be too obvious. No…someone a bit closer to her..."

Everyone looked at Link, who backed up. "Hi-ya!" He said, stating _what the heck are you thinking? We hardly know each other_.

"Some one like _family_…" Mephiles growled, beginning to get impatient with the dim-witted group.

"Like her mom?" Silver asked.

"Not quite."

"Uh…her dad!" Sarah chimed in.

"No."

"Does she have a sister?" Zelda asked.

Mephiles facepalmed.

"One of her brothers?" Shadow asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" Mephiles hissed. "One of her brothers. But which one, to be exact?"

"WOULD YOU QUIT WITH THE 'DODGING THE GUESS' THING AND JUST TELL US?" Sarah shouted.

"It's-"

"I already know." Came a voice from the attic. Ganondorf turned around, a bit surprised by the sudden sound. GhostKing was standing there, a Boy Scout rope in her hands that was probably used to tie her up. "It's Ghostbuster. No wonder he's so weird. And you need to tie knots better."

"Yes, it is indeed him." Mephiles said. "And he himself doesn't know this. But he will soon."

That was the exact moment the group heard a humming coming from the garage. The garage door was opening…and that could only mean one thing…

"My family's home…" GhostKing gasped.

With a creepy laugh, Mephiles seemed to turn into smoke and fly down the stairs, Ganondorf pushing the group out of the way so he could follow. There was a scream from the garage as GhostKing's mom saw the intruders…

"COME ON!" GhostKing shouted, leading the way.

But by the time they reached the garage, it was too late. Ganondorf was blocking their path and GhostKing's mom, dad and two brothers were standing with their backs to the van as Mephiles drew the purple Emerald from thin air.

"Kenya! Who are these people?" GhostKing's dad shouted, looking ready to scream.

"I'll explain later!" GhostKing growled, grabbing Link's sword and rushing at Ganondorf.

With merely a flick of his wrist, the sword was sent skittering into the corner. GhostKing's younger brother gave a shout, and the group looked over at them just in time to see them vanish in a swirl of smoke that headed out over the neighborhood somewhere. In another cloud of darkness, Ganondorf followed.

"THEY'VE GOT MY FAMILY!" GhostKing shouted. "COME ON!"

"We can't do anything without our Author Power!" Sarah protested. "We need all the help we can get, and we're going to get the most out of this with Author Power!"

"Well, we don't _have_ any Power, so what now?"

"Can't you speak to the people in charge of this Author Council?" Zelda asked.

"We'll try…but I doubt they can do anything." GhostKing said. "Come back inside. I'll explain Jumping."

** XxXxXxXx**

** Remember to review! I like reviews! **

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**

** XxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4**

"Right, Jumping…" GhostKing began. "It's basically like teleportation and the thing in _Harry Potter_. But you've got to jump into it." She gave a little hop in demonstration, nearly landing on a fork and ending up sprawled on the floor. "I MEANT TO DO THAT!"

"Basically all Authors can do this, even without power. In fact…I think you guys could too." Sarah took over explaining, facepalming at her friend. "Just hold onto us, because we'll be leading you to the Council."

Everyone held hands awkwardly. Then GhostKing and Sarah nodded at each other and jumped forward, the others doing the same. It felt as though they were flying a million miles an hour through the ocean, everything was blurred and distorted until they found themselves lying on a hard, stone floor.

"Hey! That worked! Awesome!" Sarah said happily, springing up.

"MMMF!" Silver shouted, because Link was sitting on his head.

After that teleportation thing was sorted out, they walked through the halls to see Authors from all over the universe. It was pretty cool, but they had to stick to the situation at hand and not make small talk. They came to two huge stone doors with all sorts of designs and statues carved into them.

"This leads to the Author Council. We'll go and negotiate with them while you guys just stay here and _not get in trouble._" Sarah growled, stressing the last part.

With that, she and GhostKing entered the two huge doors.

"Now what?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Where exacally do you guys live, again?" Silver asked.

"Hyrule." Zelda said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. And you're a princess? Cool! What else do you guys do?"

And so Zelda and Link explained to the two hedgehogs the awesomeness of Hyrule and the lands surrounding it. Link boasted about how heroic he always was and Zelda had to slap him. But overall they got the story _mostly_ true.

"Your whole lives sound like one of my days off." Shadow muttered.

And so he and Silver explained to them what their lives were like.

"Wow, it seems like no one gets a quiet day anymore, right?" Zelda sighed once they were done.

"Nope." Silver said.

That was about when the giant doors opened again and Sarah and GhostKing walked out, both of them looking really worried. "Well, we've got our Author Power again." GhostKing said.

"Hi-ya!" Link said, stating that was good.

"But the bad thing is we have to return it once this is sorted out. We now have to go without Author Power for nearly two full months after this!" Sarah growled.

"Hi-ya." Link said, stating that _wasn't_ good.

"Well, we need to get this done as soon as possible! Come on! I think they went back to the abandoned house!" GhostKing gathered everyone in a circle and snapped her fingers, and they vanished from the great Author Hall and appeared in the main room of the abandoned house, the one with the blood/grape juice.

"They might be in the basement again, just for show. Villains…I'll never understand them." Zelda shook her head.

They found the basement door again and opened it into the unknown. Luckily GhostKing and Sarah could light up the surroundings now that they had Power, so it was less dark.

"GhostKing!" came a shout. One of her brothers, DinosaurKing82—but she just calls him Dino—came running up to her. "What's going on?! Why is Ganondorf and Mephiles after Ghostbuster?"

"Where's mom and dad?" GhostKing demanded.

"They're back at the house, asleep! Ganondorf cursed them to sleep and when they wake up, never know what happened! They'll think that we're not their kids!"

"On one hand, that's awesome, I can go live with Sarah…but on the other, it's kinda bad. Come on…where's Ghostbuster?" GhostKing said.

"I don't know! I think they're still in this house, though!"

"Silver, take him back to GhostKing's house. Then come back, ok?" Sarah said.

"Ok. Come on, kid." Silver said awkwardly.

"I think they're back in the attic." Zelda said once the two of them were gone.

"I think so too. Come on, everyone! Be on guard!" Sarah revved a chainsaw she got out of nowhere. Everyone facepalmed.

Turns out that they weren't in the attic…but standing at the top of the stairs. Ganondorf was holding his pink sword to Ghostbuster's neck and Mephiles was lazily spinning the purple Emerald around his head.

"GhostKing! Help!" Ghostbuster shouted.

"Like I didn't plan on that before!" GhostKing growled, a long saber appearing in her hand.

"Perfect. The Iblis Trigger and the Sheltering Spirit are finally together." Mephiles laughed. "Now…let's finally free him."

Link drew his sword. "Hi-ya!" He growled.

Sarah revved her chainsaw. "Bring it, demons!"

Much to their surprise, Ganondorf just let Ghostbuster go. He ran down the stairs and clung to GhostKing, terrified.

"…What was that about?" Shadow asked.

"All part of the plan." Mephiles promised. The Emerald that was nearby covered GhostKing and her brother in a light purple glow, lifting them into the air. A golden mist separated from GhostKing and she made a wild swipe at it, shouting, "MY AUTHOR POWER!"

"Yes! Every bit of it! You will be completely human once again!" Mephiles laughed as the golden mist seemed to melt into Ganondorf's sword. It turned bloodred and evil looking.

"No! Give my sister her Power back! Right now! Or I'll kill you!" Ghostbuster shouted, punching and kicking at the purple glow that held him in place. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

There was a flash of light. Fire seemed to swarm the hall, nearly destroying it and sending everyone falling down the stairs.

"Yes! Iblis!" Mephiles shouted over the noise of everyone screaming, "OW!"

"Crap," Sarah muttered.

There was an epic explosion and the roof was blown off the house as Iblis left, spreading fire over the entire neighborhood.

"Sarah, 'crap' hardly covers it!" GhostKing shouted, leaping up and attempting to punch Ganondorf as his back was turned. Mephiles knocked her to the side and the two demons leapt out of the house, landing on what appeared to be the only intact patch of grass in the entire place.

"Well, then! Shi-"

"SARAH!"

"Well, you said-"

"We have bigger probablems, here!" Zelda shouted.

The group surveyed the area, which was not in good condition. How the hello would they be able to stop _this_?

"Hi-ya?" Link suggested.

"No, we can't freeze it." Shadow said. "Iblis covers too large an area."

"Then what do we do?" Zelda asked.

"Where the heck is Silver?" Sarah shouted.

A portal opened and he fell on her head. "Sorry!"

"Ok, now that everyone's here…WHAT DO WE DO?!" GhostKing shouted. "I have no Author Power… probably for good now… and how do we defeat my worst nightmare?!"

"Hi-ya!" Link said smartly, pointing to the sky.

"WE CAN'T MAKE IT RAIN!" Sarah and GhostKing shouted at the same time. "It's against the Author Rules!"

"_You_ can't do it…" Shadow said. "But what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I get the Emerald from Mephiles and Zelda gets the sword from Ganondorf…we may just have a chance at this. It's a long shot, I know…but it's better than nothing."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sarah said. "But it _is_ better than nothing. And technically because the Author Power isn't behind used by GhostKing…hey, it could work."

"So how do we do this?" Silver asked.

"I have an idea." Sarah smiled evilly. "But you're not going to like it."

** XxXxXxXx**

** SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WILL THEY DEFEAT GANONDORF, MEPHILES AND IBLIS?! WILL GHOSTKING AND SARAH GET THEIR AUTHOR POWER BACK FOR GOOD?! WILL OBAMA WIN THE NEXT ELECTION?**

** Who knows…**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**

** XxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5**

Sarah quickly engaged Link in a sword fight while Zelda fought Silver while Shadow fought GhostKing while Ghostbuster ran screaming, unfortunately right into the two who were responsible for all the fire and destruction in the neighborhood.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!" He screamed. "AND THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! SARAH'S AUTHOR POWER WILL IMPLODE AND WE'LL ALL DIE!"

"If I can get the other's Power in this sword…we will truly be unstoppable!" Ganondorf laughed, turning to follow the kid.

"But if we bind the Power to the Chaos Emerald, we will be able to destroy this world and still have enough power for the next!" Mephiles said.

"Even better!" Ganondorf laughed.

They were quickly catching up with Ghostbuster, who glanced behind him and freaked when he caught sight of the two demons. There was an explosion from the fighting group and the two demons picked up the pace, passing Ghostbuster completely and coming up on the other group.

GhostKing was out of the battle, lying unconscious against a tree. Silver was trying to crawl away, stopped by Mephiles who dug a foot firmly into his back. Zelda and Link were both teaming up on Shadow and Sarah, and it looked like a fair game.

"Surrender or he dies!" Mephiles growled, putting more pressure on Silver's back.

The group stopped fighting and stared at the two villains. "We can't fight them, I told you!" Zelda shouted.

"Hi-ya!" Link growled.

"We can _destroy_ them!" Shadow hissed.

"SILENCE!" Ganondorf roared, leveling his now bloodred sword at GhostKing's neck. "Any movement against us and both the girl and the…uh, alien …die!"

"I'm a hedgehog!" Silver shouted.

"Whatever." Ganondorf hissed.

The fighting group backed away from each other, still looking furious. "Fine. You win…" Sarah said.

That was the second that GhostKing snapped awake and grabbed the sword from Ganondorf, who looked really surprised. She turned the sword on him and stood, completing Sarah's sentence for her. "…not."

And with that, the sword went through Ganondorf's middle in a flash of light. When everyone's vision cleared, he had vanished.

"_What_?!" Mephiles gasped.

"Sent him back to his own world. Sorry, Zelda." GhostKing said.

"That's fine. We'll deal with him later." Zelda facepalmed.

Silver managed to get away from Mephiles and stood. "Can we kill him now?"

"Yep." GhostKing handed the sword she was holding to Link. "Make it rain."

Link lifted both his Master Sword and Ganondorf's sword into the air. Zelda made a light-blue orb appear in her hands and it floated up into the dark sky. Silver did the same and Shadow helped amplify his power.

There was a tremendous crack of lightning and it began downpouring so hard that Ghostbuster cried, "OW!"

"NOOO!" Mephiles screamed, watching as the fires of Iblis were extinguished. "NOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

"It's called water, Smart One." GhostKing took the sword back from Link and ran the demon through with it. He vanished in a way similar to Ganondorf.

The sky began to clear up and the sun came back out. Amazingly, the neighborhood wasn't destroyed in any way, shape or form. It was a good day.

"So…now what?" Zelda asked.

GhostKing grabbed the sword by its blade, watching as the power inside it went back to her. It turned pink again and vanished.

"Well, I have my Author Power back. Come on, Ghostbuster. I think our parents need some help."

** XxXxXxXx**

"I kinda want to stay here now." Silver said a bit later when everyone was in GhostKing's basement, away from her parents that hadn't seen the visitors yet.

"Sorry. You need to go back somehow…and soon. Without you in your world, things will happen." Sarah said.

"Oh. Right."

"So in your world…we're 'video game' characters?" Zelda asked, holding up a copy of _Twilight Princess_.

"Yeah. And you're totally awesome." GhostKing said.

"I'm awesome too." Silver said.

"Hey, I got my own game." Shadow smiled, holding up the awesome-est game ever, _Shadow the Hedgehog_.

"What?! GhostKing, do _I_ have my own game?" Silver asked.

"I don't think so. But if it was up to me, you would."

"Hi-ya?" Link said, asking why it was called Legend Of Zelda when it was mostly about him.

"Because if they called it Legend Of Link, everyone would call it LOL." Sarah laughed.

Cue gaming for 4 hours.

** XxXxXxXx**

"See you soon, GhostKing and Sarah! It was nice meeting you!" Zelda said before jumping through a portal. Link waved and quickly followed.

"I think we creeped them out a little too much." Sarah muttered.

"That's ok." GhostKing shrugged, opening another portal. "Do me a favor and kick Mephiles' butt for me."

"Ok!" Silver said. "Come on, Shadow! Let's get him!"

And they were gone, leaving the two girls and Ghostbuster.

"Can I play Wii now?" he whined.

"Fine." GhostKing threw the remote at his head and she and Sarah went upstairs.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we could go on the internet. It should be working again, because-"

A window shattered, followed by the scream of, "_I'M NOT AN IIIIIT!_"

GhostKing facepalmed. "Not you, Navi! I was talking about the Internet!"

"Link must have purposely left it here to get rid of i-" Sarah started, but was cut off as Navi flew into her face and beat her up as best as a little fairy could.

"_I'M NOT A MOTHER_ _F_**(Censored)**_ING_ _IIIIIT_!" Navi screeched.

GhostKing conjured a portal to Hyrule and threw the fairy in, screaming, "Hasta la Vista, _IT_!"

The portal closed and they never saw Navi again. It was a good day.

** XxXxXxXx**

** THE END.**

** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

** FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES TO THOSE WHO DO. I KNOW MORE THAN 2 PEOPLE HAVE BEEN READING THIS!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
